


You’re relaxed, you’re sublime, you’re amazing You don’t even know the danger you’re facing

by catsanddragons



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ghost Sex, Other, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unconscious Sex, Yandere, creeping the creep on a human in its house, ghost creeping, this is disturbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsanddragons/pseuds/catsanddragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I’m quiet, I’ll slide up behind you<br/>And if you hear me I’ll enjoy trying to find you”<br/>Slipknot – The Virus Of Life</p><p>A little thing from the point of view of a spirit as it pervs on the human living in his house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re relaxed, you’re sublime, you’re amazing You don’t even know the danger you’re facing

“I can see you but you can’t see me  
I could touch you and you wouldn’t even feel me  
Wait a second and you’ll settle down  
I’m just waiting, ‘til you really let your guard down  
You’re relaxed, you’re sublime, you’re amazing  
You don’t even know the danger you’re facing  
If I’m quiet, I’ll slide up behind you  
And if you hear me I’ll enjoy trying to find you”  
-Slipknot – The Virus Of Life

I see you, laying on your sofa, reading. The light seems to sink into you, making you glow gold. You are golden, hair eyes and skin. A perfect golden creature. My perfect little human. So helplessly unaware of my presence.  
Ive touched you before you know. Without you really noticing. You thought it was a breeze or your imagination or you were asleep. I like it when you are asleep the best. You are truly relaxed then, all loose and golden and beautiful and I can to whatever I want to you(particularly if I can mix something into your drink)  
Sometimes I just hold you, feel your warmth, the life I no longer have, other times I do more ( so much more, I always want more of you)  
I can run my hands all over your body when you sleep, I kiss you on the lips and all over your body . And more. Sometimes I worry that you will awaken, but then I calm because even if you did wake, what would you do? You would not see me. Just feel me. You’d think you were dreaming or insane and even if you did believe I was real what could you do? I can control everything about you here.  
You’re my human, you live in my house and I have no intention of ever allowing you to leave it.  
I almost want to do this to you while you’re awake so I can see your eyes and here you beg, but if I did I have a feeling I would not get to see you relaxed as much, and I would miss you looking like this I think.


End file.
